Your Song
by Magalegal
Summary: Huddy :3
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! Gente essa foi a primeira fic que escreve na vida! Vasculhado meu computador, eu a achei e estou dividindo com vocês!**

 **Espero que gostem e só para constar, tem 38 paginas já escritas, então é só questão de tempo para os próximos capítulos serem postados.**

 **=)**

* * *

Casa do House

Estava uma noite chuvosa, aquele friozinho de ficar abraçado embaixo do cobertor com a pessoa que ama, bom, House e Cuddy nunca tinha dito isso um ao outro, mas lá no fundo os dois sabiam. Os dois estavam quietos, segurando um à mão do outro, olhavam para o teto depois da aventura amorosa que acabaram de ter, até que Cuddy diz:

Cuddy: O que é isso?

House: Minha mão!

Cuddy: Não besta! Isso entre nós? – esperando uma resposta menos cretina que a anterior

House fica calado pensando no que falar, mas Cuddy fala por ele:

Cuddy: Quero dizer, a gente vai ficar se atracando pelo hospital feito cão e gato e a noite a gente vem pra casa "faz amor" como se nada tivesse acontecido?

House: Ué pensei que você estivesse gostando? – diz ele dando um sorriso malicioso.

Cuddy: Gostando eu estou, mas você sabe, eu quero um... – ela pensa bem antes de terminar a frase - um algo a mais.

House: Como assim? - ele sabia o que esse "algo a mais" era, mas queria ouvir isso da boca dela.

Cuddy respirou fundo, ela estava nervosa por estar tento essa conversa com ele:

Cuddy: Você sabe... Assumir o nosso relacionamento para as pessoas – House ia interrompê-la, mas ela foi mais rápida – quando eu digo pessoas, digo outras além do Wilson - ele sorriu e ela continuou - depois nós podíamos fazer uma viagem... – agora ele interrompe.

House: Como assim, a gente tem que viajar com a permissão dos outros?

Cuddy: Não é isso que eu quero dizer. É que se a gente viajar agora vai dar bandeira.

House: E daí?

Cuddy: E daí que eu não quero que as pessoas fiquem comentando sobre minha vida.

House: Mas a gente não ia assumir? - ela ficou paralisada com aquelas palavras -

Cuddy? Você está ai? – disse passando a mão na frente dos olhos dela.

Cuddy: Sim. Sim, é que eu não esperava que você fosse aceitar isso numa boa e tão rápido e sem chantagens.

House: Eu cresci – diz ele fazendo uma voz séria. – você cresceu? – disse ele com cara de "House"

Cuddy: Aposto que mais do que você.

House: Você tinha razão, eu aceitei isso muito rápido.

Cuddy: Como assim? – diz preocupada "será que ele desistiu?" pensava ela. – fala logo!

House: Eu devia ter te chantageado quando tive chance, assim ficaria longe da clinica pelo menos um mês.

Cuddy: Eu sei de um jeito pra você ficar longe da clinica - mais calma.

Depois dessas palavras os dois se beijaram e se amaram; um amor verdadeiro que não se vê todo dia por ai, após isso eles dormiram. Cuddy acordou e viu que ele não estava lá, então:

Cuddy: House? – aos berros.

House: Na cozinha – disse berrando também.

Ela se levanta e vai para o banho. Debaixo d'água lembrava da noite agradável que teve horas atrás. Depois de uns 20 minutos ela sai, se enrola na toalha e quando olha pra trás ela leva um susto, pois House estava a observando:

Cuddy: Agora deu pra ficar de estatua na porta?

House: Não, só estava olhando sua beleza, por quê? Não pode?

Cuddy: Claro que pode, mas não precisa me matar do coração.

House: Ops foi mal – disse colocando a mão na boca.

Cuddy: E por que você não entrou? – disse enquanto desenrolava a toalha do corpo pra seca o cabelo. House ficou meio tonto com aquilo, depois se recuperou.

House: Porque eu sou um besta e por que eu estava fazendo o café. Vem logo que eu tenho uma surpresa.

Cuddy: Surpresa? Que surpresa?

House: Se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa, né Lisa?!

Ele sai do banheiro e vai até a sala, Cuddy fica curiosa que se secou e se vestiu o mais rápido possível. Ela saiu do quarto e vê que House estava sentado no piano e pergunta:

Cuddy: Cadê a surpresa?

Ele não responde e começa a tocar um pedaço de uma musica especial para os dois:

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Cuddy sorri.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

Ela senta ao seu lado e encosta-se ao seu ombro e ouve-o cantar.

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Depois que a musica acabou, House viu que tinha comovido sua amada. Ele disse:

House: Gostou?

Cuddy: Adorei! – disse secando a lagrima em seu rosto.

House: Que bom que você gostou, meu charme ainda funciona – fazendo pose de galã.

Cuddy: E como funciona. Eu podia ficar o dia todo ouvindo você cantar, mas – o romantismo do momento acabou quando ela olhou no relógio e viu que já passava das 11 horas – meu Deus já são 11 horas! – e olhou pro House.

House: Parace que sim.

Cuddy: A gente tem que ir trabalhar, não podemos chegar atrasados, bom, pelo menos eu não posso.

E saiu correndo pro quarto pra pegar suas coisas, quando voltou deu um beijo no amado e disse que eles se veriam no hospital.

Cuddy: Não se atrase!

House: OK, eu vou tentar. – disse levantando a mão direita, feito escoteiro.

Depois que ela saiu ele foi tomar banho. Saiu de casa sem pressa como de costume, chegou ao hospital lá pela 12h30min e foi direto pra lanchonete quando viu Wilson entrar na mesma. House pegou uma bandeja, colocou alguma coisa e passou na frente do Wilson no caixa e diz pra mulher:

House: Ele paga o meu. – e sai "deixando" o Wilson pagar.

Wilson: Puxa, pelo menos fala bom dia, parece que dormiu comigo. – disse fazendo-se de vitima.

House: Ah desculpa, é que eu pensei que você fosse a Cuddy. – sarcasticamente.

Wilson: Então, esse lance com a Cuddy está ficando sério?

House: Não sei, acho que sim. – colocando um pedaço de lanche na boca – acho que ela esta se apaixonando novamente por mim.

Wilson o vê dizer essas palavras com a boca cheia.

Wilson: Estou vendo que deve ser impossível resistir ao seu charme. – brinca.

House: HAHAHAHAHAHA, como você é engraçado. – rindo de boca cheia - mas é sério, ontem ela disse que queria assumir nosso relacionamento.

Wilson: Uau. Eu o que você disse? – perguntou curioso

House: Que sim.

Wilson: Meu Deus! Essa mulher esta te transformando num homenzinho. – colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

House: É. – disse um pouco envergonhado – agora me de licença que tenho que trabalhar.

Wilson: Trabalhar ou ver se a namorada está bem? - disse rindo.

House: Trabalhar senão fico chupando dedo a noite. – disse gritando da porta da lanchonete – a mulher parece uma pedra quando quer.

Quando se virou viu Cuddy no balcão das enfermeiras.

House: LISA CUDDY?! A SENHORA POR AQUI. - berrando

Cuddy: Será que dá pra não gritar, isso é um hospital.

House: DESCULPA É QUE EU TIVE UMA NOITE MUITO AGRADÁVEL ONTEM.

Cuddy: House para de gritar – indo ao encontro dele. – seja mais discreto!

House: Ué, não era você que queria assumir para o povo? – agora falando num tom normal.

Cuddy: Sim, mas não assim!

House: Ok, da próxima vez eu grito mais baixo. – fazendo cara de bom moço.

Cuddy: Você tem um caso, acho que vai gostar do paciente.

House: Por quê? Quem é? – pegando a ficha das mãos dela.

Ela nem precisou falar o nome do paciente porque ele leu na ficha.

House: Não posso. – devolvendo a ficha.

Cuddy: Por que não? – ela sabia o porque.

House: Odeio esse cara.

Cuddy: House, você não vai deixar uma desavença de 20 anos atrás, atrapalhar o caso.

House: Você está fazendo isso de propósito, sabe que eu não gosto do cara e fica empurrando ele pra mim. – e saiu andando.

Cuddy: Não fui eu quem pediu para você atende-lo. – House para e olha pra ela. – Foi ele!

House não queria tratar ele, especialmente ele, mas Cuddy fez uma chantagem psicológica, que ele só aceitou por ela ficava linda tentando convencer ele a fazer algo.

House: Está bom. – disse a contragosto.

Ele caminhou até sua sala, chegando lá nem falou boa tarde e foi soltando.

House: Homem, 41 anos, solteiro, mora em New York, é dono de uma multinacional, pratica golfe, tem uma marca de nascença no braço direito, uma cicatriz de 30 cm na perna esquerda e... – ele encara os três que o olham como cara de espanto. – que foi?

Cameron: Que você que saber de tudo sobre todo mundo, é fato, mas esse homem chegou faz 30 minutos e você sabe de tudo isso?

House: Se você não me interrompesse eu diria que ele ERA um amigo.

Chase: Nossa, pensei que você não tinha mais de um amigo. – disse debochado. House deu uma olhada pra ele que logo se recuperou – O que ele tem?

House: Puxa, sabia que estava esquecendo algo – disse ironicamente – esqueci de ver a ficha médica, Foreman e Cameron vão procurar se ele veio com alguém e o engraçadinho ali vai tirar sangue dele pra ir adiantado o serviço. Estou na clinica se precisarem de mim.

Ele saiu de sua sala e foi para a sala do Wilson e entra sem bater, como de costume.

Wilson: Pelo menos uma vez na vida bata na porta, e se eu tivesse com minha namorada aqui?

House: Eu diria que seria impossível já que ela vai ajudar o Chase a coletar sangue do meu paciente - disse cortando o barato do amigo.

Wilson: O que você quer?

House: Sabe quem é "meu" paciente? - olhando pela janela.

Wilson: Quem? Quem? – fofoqueiro nem um pouco né?!

House: Jack Cole.

Wilson: E você aceitou numa boa esse caso? - de curioso ficou preocupado.

House: Claro que não né, a Cuddy...

Wilson: Você deixando a Cuddy interferir nos seus pacientes? Essa é nova. – disse rindo.

House: Mas será que eu posso terminar? Que mania de não me deixar terminar a frase. – disse alterado – A Cuddy disse que ele queria que eu o tratasse, então aceitei pra ver o que ele realmente quer.

Wilson: House cuidado, da outra vez você viu no que deu. – falando seriamente.

House: Eu sei... Não vou deixar acontecer de novo. – disse saindo da sala do Wilson e indo a direção da sala da Cuddy:

House: O que ele faz aqui? – entrando de supetão

Cuddy: Bom, ele disse que sentia fortes dores de cabeça, então acho que ele, talvez queira comprar uma vaca. – disse sarcasticamente sem levantar os olhos para ele.

House: Acho que você esta andando muito comigo – retruca – é serio, você sabe o que aconteceu na ultima vez que ele apareceu. – disse preocupado

Cuddy: House isso foi há 20 anos, você tem que esquecer isso. – agora olhando nos olhos dele.

House: Fácil pra você dizer, não foi você que ficou sofrendo quando você foi embora.

Cuddy viu que ele realmente tinha ficado abalado quando ela foi embora de sua vida anos atrás, mas ela tinha mudado, pelo menos achava que mudou.

Cuddy: House olha pra mim – ele olhou – eu não vou a lugar nenhum, ok! Eu quero ficar aqui com você.

E deu um sorriso que o deixou cheio de confiança. Ele queria dizer coisas bonitas para ela também só que seria muito meloso pra ele, então ele se levantou e deu um beijo apaixonado nela que respondia qualquer coisa que ele queria dizer e ela quisesse ouvir. Depois que ele saiu ela disse pra si "oh Greg, desculpa se te deixei naquela época, mas agora é diferente... Eu Te Amo" ela ficou chateada por não ter dito isso quando ele estava ali, mas prometeu que diria quando o visse de noite.

House foi até o quarto do "ex-amigo", ficou na porta por um instante e resolveu entrar.

House: O que você quer? – disse batendo a porta.

Jack: Mal educado como sempre né G?! – deu uma risadinha amarela

House: Pelo o que vejo na sua ficha, você não tem nada... – sem olhar na cara dele

Jack: Minha cabeça dói.

House: Isso se chama pode ser duas coisas: estresse ou galho... ah desculpa, acho que a segunda opção aconteceu comigo – agora olhando com raiva para Jack.

Jack: Greg isso foi a tanto tempo que pensei que você já tinha esquecido.

House: Claro que esqueci, você não recebeu meu cartão de natal? – e saiu do quarto batendo a porta novamente

Ele saiu tão louco da vida que nem ouviu o Wilson chamá-lo. Ele foi para casa pensar, pensar no que ele havia feito errado há 20 anos pra não cometer o mesmo erro e perder Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2

*20 Anos Atrás

Greg, Jack, Lisa e Anne eram o quarteto fantástico da época; sempre juntos como se fossem irmãos. Eles se conheceram na faculdade Greg e Lisa em medicina, Jack em economia e Anne em biologia. Eles pareciam amigos de maternidade, pois todos sabiam o que cada um gostava. Greg sabia do que gostava: Lisa, e já estava com ela fazia dois anos. Mas ele não era o único, Jack também tinha uma queda por ela. E Anne era a única que não tinha fortes sentimentos por ninguém.

Um dia antes da formatura de Greg e Jack, eles saíram pra beber sem as garotas, param num bar perto da faculdade e ficaram conversando e bebendo até tarde. E Jack falava de como Greg tinha sorte de ter Lisa.

Jack: Você ganhou na loteria, amigo. – colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Greg: É, ganhei. Mas você vai achar alguém, vai ver ela esta do seu lado e você que não está vendo.

Jack: Ah, a Anne não quer nada comigo, ela gosta é daquele James que também faz medicina com você.

Greg: Aff não sei o que ela vê nele, ele é tão fofoqueiro. – os dois caem na risada – serio você vai encontrar alguém, prometo.

Jack: Ok, mas mudando de assunto, outro dia a Lisa me contou que esta com ciúmes de você.

Greg: De mim? – cara de espanto – por quê?

Jack: Por quê? Você vive de papo com aquela menina de direito.

Greg: Quem? A Stacy?

Jack: É, ela mesma. Você sabe como a Lisa é, eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ela.

Greg: Pode deixar que eu não vou fazer besteira. Estou até pensando em pedir ela em casamento.

Jack: Jura? Uau, que bacana! – ele estava feliz por fora, mas triste por dentro. Poderia perder o único amor da vida, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Na mesma noite Jack foi ao quarto de Stacy pedir um "favor".

No dia seguinte...

Greg acorda do lado da amada mais uma vez, ele se levanta sem fazer barulho, deixa um bilhete no travesseiro e vai para seu quarto. Ele havia preparado uma surpresa para ela. Ela acordou e viu que ele tinha ido embora. Pegou o bilhete e leu: "Bom dia amor, tudo bom? Sonhou comigo? Quero que me faça um favor: coloque aquele seu vestido verde e me encontre no anfiteatro em meia hora. Te Amo."

Ela leu aquilo e foi tomar um banho, colocou o vestido e foi para o anfiteatro, chegando lá estava escuro e ela ouve uma voz familiar:

Greg: Acende a luz, está escuro aqui.

Cuddy: E por que você não acen... – quando ela acendeu viu a sala cheia de flores no chão e Greg sentado no piano. E ele começa tocar:

My gift is my song... and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody that this is your song

It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words...

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Nem precisa dizer que ela chorou né?

Greg: Sabe, fui eu quem escreveu essa musica.

Lisa: Oh jura? – disse secando as lagrimas

Greg: Sim, só que o Elton John, aquele safadinho, roubou de mim.

Lisa: Mas pra que tudo isso?

Greg: Por que eu te amo e...

Lisa: E...?

Greg: Mais tarde eu te conto.

Lisa: O QUE? NÃO VAI CONTAR? VAI ME MATAR DE CURIOSIDADE?

Greg: É. – com cara de sapeca.

Lisa: Conta, conta, conta, conta.

Greg: Não, eu não vou contar; na hora você vai ver.

Ela insistiu mais um pouco, mas viu que ele realmente não ia contar e resolveu esperar. Eles passearam pela cidade; ele foi cortar o cabelo, não podia ir aparecer na formatura com cabelo grande, cheio de pontas. Quando foi dando 6 horas eles se despediram e Greg disse que se encontrariam no salão as nove. E ela concordou, foi pro seu quarto e ele pro dele. Quando chegou lá, viu Jack sentado em sua cama.

Lisa: Jack? O que você está fazendo aqui? – colocando a mão no peito de susto.

Jack: Vim te trazer uma noticia triste...

Lisa: O que aconteceu? - nessa hora varias coisas passaram na cabeça dela.

Jack: É o Greg... Ele esta te traindo.

Quando Greg entra em seu quarto, vê Stacy deitada na sua cama.

Greg: Stacy? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Stacy: Soube que você vai casar, parabéns!

Greg: Obrigado. Mas você veio aqui só pra dizer isso? Não sei se você sabe, mas existe telefone. – a lá House.

Stacy: Eu sei, mas queria começar hoje sua despedida de solteiro.

Na hora da Festa...

Greg estava correndo atrás de Lisa que não queria papo com ele.

Greg: Lisa espera, não é isso que você esta pensando – agarrando-a pelo braço.

Lisa: Ah, não. Você beijando aquela mulher era ilusão de óptica? – se soltando dele.

Greg: Não, foi tudo armação dela, foi ela que veio me beijar... Eu só não parei... – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Lisa: De todas as pessoas do mundo, você era o único que eu podia confiar – chorando – você é muito baixo.

Greg: Você ainda pode confiar em mim. Eu te amo – quase chorando.

Lisa: Desculpa Greg, mas eu não sei mais o que sinto por você... – saiu andando e o deixou sozinho.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, ele ficou andando pelo gramado pensando como podia ter feito aquilo com ela. Ele já tinha dito pra Stacy que amava a Lisa e que nunca a trairia, mas por que ela foi fazer isso? E nessa de pensar ele se lembrou da conversa que teve com Jack, só ele sabia da "existência" da Stacy, então resolveu jogar verde pra cima de Lisa.

Greg: Quem te contou sobre a Stacy? – se protegendo contra um tênis lançado.

Lisa: Agora você admite que tinha um caso com ela? – jogando o outro par do tênis.

Greg: Não. Só quero saber quem te contou!

Lisa: Foi o Jack. Olha... – disse se acalmando – eu quero minhas coisas de volta...

Antes de ela terminar de falar ele já havia saído do quarto e indo em direção ao quarto do amigo.

Greg: Seu desgraçado – chegou chutando a porta.

Jack: Hey, o que aconteceu? – com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

Greg: Eu vou te mostrar o que vai acontecer – empurrando Jack que foi escorregando sobre uma tabua solta deixando uma cicatriz de uns 30 cm.

Nessa hora, James passava pelo corredor e viu Greg socando um pobre coitado no chão.

James: Hey, hey, hey. Calma ai, sai de cima dele. Você vai acabar matando o cara – disse tirando Greg de cima de Jack quase desacordado – vem vamos sair daqui.

E eles foram para fora do quarto ate o jardim.

James: O que aconteceu para você quase matar o outro?

Greg: Se eu contar você vai contar pra faculdade inteira – dando indícios de House.

James: Não eu não vou. E eu não sou fofoqueiro. Agora diga o que aconteceu.

Greg precisava falar com alguém antes que explodisse. Então ele contou e a partir dali começou uma amizade verdadeira.

*Flashback off


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! Voltei**

* * *

House pegou seu uísque e começou a beber. Lembrou também que no dia da formatura, ele viu Cuddy e Jack aos beijos. Aquilo acabava com ele, então bebeu mais.

Lá pelas 8 horas Cuddy foi procurar por Greg, e disseram que ele foi pra casa. Então ela saiu mais cedo do hospital e foi pra casa do amado. Chegando lá abriu a porta e viu que ele estava no piano com sua garrafa de uísque e o remédio.

Cuddy: Bebendo todas né? – fechando a porta

House: O que você tem a ver com isso? Você não acredita em mim – totalmente bêbado.

Cuddy: Claro que acredito – sentando perto dele – por que não acreditaria?

House: Bom, você não acreditou há 20 anos, por que seria diferente agora? – saindo de perto dela.

Cuddy: House, você tem que esquecer isso, só esta te fazendo mal.

House: Mais mal quando você me deixou é impossível!

Cuddy: Você tem que tirar esse rancor do peito e ser mais feliz... comigo.

House: AGORA QUEM NÃO QUER SOU EU! – berrando

Ela ficou paralisa.

Cuddy: House, você está bêbado, não quero conversar com você assim – e foi em direção a porta, mas ele impediu que ela saísse.

House: Não. Eu quero conversar – disse alterado – você pensa que pode vir na minha casa com conversa de querer assumir a relação e ao mesmo tempo não querer e fingir que esta tudo bem?

Cuddy: Greg... – tentou agurmentar.

House: Não me venha com "Greg", eu passei 20 anos da minha vida, tentado esquecer meu primeiro nome.

Cuddy tentou empurrar ele para longe, mas ele era mais forte e a pegou pelo braço olhando com um olhar muito furioso para ela. Ele a largou e ficou de costas pra ela, ela tentou dizer alguma coisa só que ele virou um tapa na cara dela

O tapa não foi tão forte, mas ela caiu no chão. E ficou por lá por alguns segundos. Depois do tapa House caiu em si e foi ajudar Cuddy.

House: Desculpa – estendendo a mão pra ajuda-la.

Cuddy: Nunca mais toque em mim – se levantou e saiu correndo pela porta a fora.

Greg ficou mal depois do acontecimento, que nem foi trabalhar nos 3 dias seguidos, nem no mês seguinte. Quando Wilson achou que o amigo estava em decomposição em seu apartamento, resolveu aparecer.

Wilson: No que você estava pensando? – aos berros, depois de arrombar a porta.

House: O que? - fazia um mês que ele estava de ressaca.

Wilson: Como você pode bater na Cuddy? – ainda exaltado.

House: Foi sem querer, eu estava bêbado – ele estava com a aparência horrível – eu estou arrependido.

Wilson: Bom, pelo menos você assumiu arrependimento – sentando ao lado do amigo.

House: Como ela esta?

Wilson: Mal, mas consolada.

House: Você não perde tempo né – não podia deixar passar essa.

Wilson: Não... – com medo de falar – foi o Jack.

House ficou tão fulo da vida que saiu correndo para o hotel onde Jack estava.

Ele chegou à portaria e pediu pra recepcionista o numero do quarto de Jack.

Recepcionista: Posso ajudar?

House: Eu quero o numero do quarto de Jack Cole.

Recepcionista: Não posso fazer isso, senhor. Mas se o senhor esperar eu ligo para ele para o senhor subir. Qual seu nome?

House: Gregory House.

Recepcionista: Alô Sr. Cole? O Mr. House esta aqui embaixo, posso mandar subir? Sim, ok. Vou pedir pra ele subir. De nada. Pode subir Sr. House, quarto 2583.

E ele foi para o elevador, apertou o numero do andar e chegou ao quarto de Jack. Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc – batia nervosamente na porta.

Jack: Posso ajudar, Greg?

House: Você conseguiu de novo – disse entrando e berrando.

Jack: Não sei do que você esta falando – com um sorriso no rosto – vai me deixar outra cicatriz?

House: Você sabe do que eu estou...falando... – no instante em que Lisa entra na sala.

Cuddy: O que você esta fazendo aqui?

House: Vim falar com meu ex-amigo – olhado pro Jack.

Jack: Tudo que você tiver que falar pode falar na frente da minha noiva – disse abraçando-a. O médico ficou paralisado ao ouvir isso.

Cuddy: House, algum problema?

House: Não, sejam felizes – e saiu do quarto.

Ele saiu sem rumo, nem ligou quando começou a chover. Ele foi andando e achou a casa de Wilson.

House: Posso entrar? – todo molhado.

Wilson: Você descobriu, não é? – dando passagem.

House: Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo, de novo – sentando no sofá.

Wilson: Depois do que você fez, não é à toa que ela saia com outra pessoa.

House: Ela vai casar – sem acreditar no que acabou de dizer.

Wilson: Ela o que? – pasmo.

House: Casar – disse pondo as mãos no rosto

Wilson ficou, pela primeira vez, sem ter o que falar para o amigo. Deu roupas secas e cobertor pra ele dormir no sofá. No outro dia ele chegou cedo ao hospital e foi para a sala da Cuddy.

Wilson: Qual seu problema? – perguntou alterado – você quer acabar com o homem? Ele esta sofrendo.

Cuddy: E você acha que eu não estou?

Wilson: Então esse casamento é para ele pedir perdão para você? Por que se for, você esta enganando dois homens.

Cuddy: Eu não estou enganando ninguém, o casamento é pra valer.

Wilson: Você realmente vai fazer isso com ele? – disse sentando na frente dela.

Cuddy: Eu não estou fazendo isso por causa dele, estou fazendo isso por minha causa. Eu gosto do Greg... quer dizer Jack – pondo a mão no rosto tentando se esconder de Wilson.

Wilson: Espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo – disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Cuddy: Você vai ao casamento, né?

Wilson: Claro – dando um sorriso – conte comigo – e saiu.

Cuddy ficou pensando se estava fazendo certo em se casar com Jack. Ela gostava dele, mas seu coração pertencia a outro. Mas ela não podia esperar mais para casar, não era mais uma menininha e Jack sempre quis ter filhos, então facilitou para ela aceitar a casar com ele.

Passado outro mês do ocorrido, os convites estavam prontos e Lisa ficou de entregar para o povo do hospital. Entregou para as enfermeiras, para o povo do conselho e para o Wilson. Faltava 4 a serem entregues: Cameron, Chase, Foreman e...e... ele.

Ela ficou parada na porta da sala dele e ele viu e berrou: ENTRA!

Ela estranhou que ele estivesse falando com ela, mas entrou do mesmo jeito. Ela ficou brincando com os convites na mão.

House: Você vai dar os convites ou quer que a gente entre de penetra? – com cara de "House"

Cuddy ficou sem graça e entregou um para cada: Quero que todos vocês vão, sem exceção – e olhou para seu médico favorito.

House: Não se preocupe, eu não perderia isso por nada – com cara de maníaco.

Cuddy: Ok – ela não conseguiu dizer outra coisa, ficou preocupa e foi para a sala do Wilson.

Cuddy: Ele vai aprontar alguma coisa! – entra sem bater.

Wilson: Quem? – sem entender

Cuddy: o Abreu – disse sem paciência – é claro que é o House.

Wilson: Ah, por que você diz isso? – agora curioso

Cuddy: Eu fui entregar o convite dele e ele disse que não perderia meu casamento por nada – sentando no sofá.

Wilson: Acho que ele não fará nada, ele está mudado. Você não reparou?

É verdade, ele havia mudado depois do que aconteceu no hotel, ele ficava na clinica sem ela mandar, não tentou matar nenhum paciente fazendo exames bizarros, ele estava até mais bonito, se é que é possível, estava mais feliz. O que será que tinha acontecido com ele? Ela deixou a sala do Wilson e voltou para sala do House.

Cuddy: Posso falar com você? – entrou interrompendo a reunião que os quatro estavam tendo pra salvar sua atual paciente.

House: Claro – disse mandando os três fazerem mais exames – como posso ajudar?

Cuddy: O que você vai aprontar no casamento? – ficando na sua frente, bem pertinho. Ele tinha esquecido como ela era cheirosa.

House: Eu não vou aprontar nada, por quê? – se distanciando dela.

Cuddy: Você disse que "não perderia por nada". Você vai fazer alguma coisa!

House: Por que você acha que eu vou alguma coisa? – olhando a nos olhos.

Cuddy: Porque eu te conheço.

House: Não mais, eu mudei. Por falar nisso, eu vou precisar de um convite extra – disse sentando.

Cuddy: Extra? Por quê? – curiosa e com medo da resposta, queria que fosse a mãe dele.

House: Para minha namorada.

Cuddy: O que? – abalada, mas recuperou a pose - Você tem namorada? Ou seria uma prostituta?

House: Olha lá como você fala da Anne, ela não é como você – ele ficou bravo.

Cuddy: Olha lá como você fala comigo – brava também.

House: Dra. Cuddy, o que a senhora quer?

Cuddy: Quero que o senhor me deixe em paz – e saiu, chorando, sem ouvir a resposta dele.

Foi pra sua sala e abaixou a cabeça na mesa e chorou igual criança perdida da mãe. Depois que acabou de chorar, lembrou da conversa com House, ele tinha dito Anne. Não poderia ser a mesma Anne de anos atrás. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou pro Wilson.

Cuddy: É ela, não é? – disse chorando.

Wilson: Quem?

Cuddy: A namorada dele é a Anne que eu conheço né?

Wilson: É... desculpa.

Cuddy: Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo?

Wilson: Cuddy dessa vez vou ficar do lado do House, mas você começou.

Ela ficou sem palavras e desligou o telefone voltou a chorar.

Passou o resto do dia em seu escritório sem ver ninguém. Depois foi embora, queria tomar um banho e dormir, muito. Chegando em casa, Jack a esperava.

Jack: Oi amor, tudo bom? – dando um beijo na testa da noiva.

Cuddy: Tudo – um "tudo" bem desanimado

Jack: O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Nada – mas pensou que estava na hora de uma conversa – Jack, você não acha que esse casamento está acontecendo muito rápido?

Jack: Rápido? Como assim?

Cuddy: Ué, está acontecendo muito rápido, em dois meses a gente já planejou até onde nossos futuros filhos vão estudar!

Jack: Estou te estranhado Lisa. Você não é a mulher que gosta de planejar tudo que faz? – cruzando os braços.

Cuddy: Sim, mas... – ele não a deixou terminar.

Jack: É o Greg, não é?

Cuddy: Não, não, não. Não é ele não. Por que a pergunta? – dando um sorriso amarelo.

Jack: Eu sabia, ele estava quieto demais, ele vai aprontar alguma coisa, não é? – ele estava começando a ficar nervoso

Cuddy: Não, ele não vai aprontar nada, ele está mudado – ela ainda não acreditava nisso – ele não vai fazer nada.

Jack: É bom mesmo que ele não faça nada senão terei que tomar providências.

Cuddy: Que tipo de providências? – perguntou assustada

Jack: Ah, não se preocupe, não farei nada de grave com ele – e saiu da sala com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Lisa ficou preocupada, agora os dois poderiam aprontar a qualquer momento, mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora, ela foi tomar banho e foi dormir. Teve um sonho bem esquisito: era dia do casamento e ela estava entrando na igreja. Quando olha para o altar vê Jack e Greg parados ao lado do padre e o mesmo diz: Você tem que escolher entre ter uma vida cheia de aventuras e surpresa (apontando para o Greg) ou uma vida normal e sem graça como sua vida já é (apontando pro Jack). Pense bem, mas você já sabe a resposta.

Ela acordou assustada, o sonho foi muito real. Ela já havia escolhido, só que o cara errado e ela estava ciente da escolha, mas era tarde pra voltar atrás o casamento era no próximo fim de semana. Ela foi buscar um copo de água na cozinha e voltou a dormir.

No outro dia ela foi bem cedo para o hospital, tentou evitar ao máximo as pessoas até que uma entrou em sua sala sem bater, nem precisava adivinhar quem era.

House: Posso falar com você? – todo educado

Cuddy: Claro – será que ele iria dizer que a amava?

House: Acho que não poderei ir ao seu casamento – disse sentando no sofá.

Cuddy: Por quê? – curiosa – aconteceu alguma coisa?

House: É que vai ter a reunião da turma da faculdade no mesmo dia e a Anne que ir, então...

Cuddy: É verdade, eu recebi o convite.

House: Mas, se acabar cedo ou estiver chato, a gente passa pra dar um oi.

Cuddy: Tudo bem – disse virando de costas para ele não vê-la chorar.

House: De qualquer modo, se eu não for eu trouxe seu presente – pegando uma caixa no lado de fora da sala.

Ela secou as lagrimas e virou para ver o que era. Ele entregou a caixa e saiu. Ela abriu e quase teve um treco: era uma estátua em miniatura de um casal com uma criança de colo, bem bonitinho. Ela ficou olhando e chorou mais ainda quando viu que o homem da estatua tinha uma bengalinha na mão. Ela pegou o cartão que veio junto: 'Espero que você seja muito feliz! Você fez a escolha certa. Greg. '

Cuddy ficou arrasada, quase ficou desidratada de tanto chorar. Não podia levar a estátua para casa senão Jack teria um treco, então resolveu deixar na sua mesa mesmo.


End file.
